Instinto
by Anyara
Summary: El resultado de reprimir tus deseos, en ocasiones puede pasarte la cuenta... InuKag... One Shot...


Les contaré que esta historia me tenía la neurona comiéndome la poco materia gris que hoy por hoy me queda, solo espero que les guste y dejen sus mensajes…

**Advertencia:** se suponía que debía de ser algo más fuerte que los demás lemons que he escrito, pero la verdad este fic se escribió solo, la idea original se fue trasformando un poco, siempre he dicho InuYasha se manda solo así que por más que trate de obligarlo a hacer cosas, pues él dirige todo, y esto que aquí ha sido únicamente producto de sus deseos… no los míos…

Fecha de Inicio: 15 de Agosto de 2005.

Título**: "Instinto"**

Autor: Anyara

Capítulo I

El sol comenzaba levemente a calentar, Kagome se sumía más en su saco de dormir, llevaban varios días acampando por las noches, sin que su adolorida espalda pudiera tocar una cama decente, y se sentía algo más agotada que de costumbre por ello… notó que ya se le hacía imposible volver a dormir, el sol definitivamente la había despertado, sin decir que el trino de las aves, que aunque no le desagradaba en lo absoluto, a estas horas de la mañana parecían más agudos que en cualquier otro momento del día, llegando incluso a comprender los reclamos que cierto hanyou, hacía al respecto.

Salió de su bolsa de dormir, primero estirando los brazos, para luego descorrer el cierre, se sentó, notando que a su alrededor todo estaba en calma, Sango dormía apoyada en Kirara y tras ella Miroku que la abrazaba confianzudamente, aunque aquella ya se había vuelto una escena frecuente, y si bien la pareja compartía cierto vínculo sentimental, la exterminadora continuaba dejando plasmada su mano sobre la mejilla del monje algunas veces por día, el solo recuerdo de aquello lograba que Kagome sonriera. Shippo dormía entre una de las colas de la Youkai, dejando escapar pequeños ronquidos…miró sobre ella, la copa del árbol en el que InuYasha se recostará durante la noche, notando que no se encontraba, arrugó el ceño, algo no andaba bien con él, hace días que la evade e incluso se ha comportado más grosero que de costumbre, suspiro, pensando en que quizás había partido nuevamente tras Kikyo… aquello por más que intentara comprender, no dejaba de dolerle, sobre todo después de tanto tiempo y tantas cosas juntos, InuYasha era un tonto, de eso había duda…

Se levantó en silencio y camino dándole con el pie a una piedra que la acompañó en su trayecto al río, cada puntapiés era un nuevo pensamiento en contra de InuYasha… que si era un estúpido… que si tanto le molestaba su presencia, ¿por qué literalmente la seguía hasta su época?... por que el cuento de la recolección de los fragmentos estaba ya bastante gastado y ciertamente el tiempo la había hecho madurar, ya pronto cumpliría diecisiete años, terminando de cumplir dos inviernos viniendo al Sengoku… e incluso así no lograba comprender del todo las actitudes del hanyou… que estos últimos días se estaban volviendo por decirlo menos, absurdas, mira que el día anterior la subió al lomo de Kirara, por que no estaba para andar cargando "bultos"…

-¡Bultos!... – exclamó y el golpe que le dio a la piedra fue tan fuerte que recorrió varios metros, tocando aún con fuerza la superficie del río, al que había llegado demasiado concentrada en sus pensamientos…

Suspiro entonces, decidiéndose a lavar su cara, se inclino dejando las rodillas apoyadas en el borde del río, el agua en sus manos le pareció exquisita, se mojó una vez, tomando nuevamente líquido en las cuencas que sus manos unidas formaban, dejando esta vez que las gotas mojaran su rostro libremente, cayendo algo del agua sobre su pecho, bañando la blusa rosa que este día vestía, pero aquello no la detuvo, volvió a repetir la acción, esta vez entre risas y con el mismo resultado, solo que acentuando más la humedad de su pecho, dejando que la ropa interior se marcara al igual que su piel, el flequillo escurriendo algo de agua, se lo sacudió a un lado, dejando despejado su semblante… suspiro al mirar la cascada que daba inicio a esta parte del río, una no muy alta, pero que debía de sentirse exquisita cayendo sobre la piel… pensando en lo que deseaba sumergirse, en esta aún exquisita mañana de otoño, dentro de las cristalinas aguas del río… miró a ambos lados, y hacía atrás, de donde ella venía…no creía que los demás despertaran, aún era muy temprano y ya los conocía, se sentó en una roca próxima y comenzó a quitar primero sus zapatos, tomando el cabello azabache más largo que al inicio de esta gran aventura, tanto que los rizos le tocaban la curvatura de la espalda, dejándolo sobre su hombro izquierdo… siguió, desabotonando la blusa, observando los botones a cada paso, cuando una voz familiar y varonil la interrumpió, obligándola a levantar la mirada de improviso.

-¿Qué haces?...- preguntó con la voz, seca y como si la estuviera reprendiendo, las manos metidas dentro de las mangas del haori, el ceño fruncido y una actitud arrogante que los últimos días se estaba convirtiendo en si tópico.

-InuYasha…- alcanzó a musitar, aún con las manos puestas en el botón que se disponía a soltar cuando fue interrumpida, algo llamó profundamente su atención… él estaba ¿mojado?... su cabello plateado pasaba mucho más debajo de su cintura, las ropas destilaban agua dejando una amplia posa sobre el lugar en el que estaba de pie, incluso algunos mechones se le adherían al rostro y el cuello… logrando sentir ante la imagen tan bien elaborada del hanyou, sus mejillas arreboladas por el calor, que de improviso la abordó.

-¿Qué es lo que haces?...- insistió con la pregunta, manteniendo aquel tono molesto, pero además de ello otro detalle en él le provocó un total desconcierto… ¿le estaba mirando el escote?...

-¿Y eso que te puede importar a ti?...- respondió en defensa a las palabras de InuYasha, cubriendo con rapidez su pecho, ya que se le estaba viendo parte de la ropa intima -…además, te hacía perdido en medio de las serpientes caza almas…- continuó, dando una fugaz mirada al rostro desencajado del hanyou… ¿pero que estaba diciendo?... si hubieran sido otras las circunstancias le habría sonado a que "estaba enredado entre las sábanas de su amante"…

-¿A qué viene eso?...- consultó algo exaltado, los reclamos de Kagome con respecto a Kikyo, siempre lograban ponerlo nervioso, más luego de la cantidad de "osuwaris" que se había ganado por la sacerdotisa… observaba como ella se abotonaba la blusa… lástima pensó, y ante aquello abrió los ojos sorprendido de sus propios pensamientos, notando que ahora sus ojos descendían por las largas y desnudas piernas, ¿hasta cuando seguiría con estas sensaciones tan molestas?... y todas por Kagome…y otra vez este golpe de calor…maldición…

-No importa…- respondió, intentando no formar una nueva discusión -… ¿quieres ramen?...- consultó levantando la mirada algo más sonriente en dirección a su acompañante, notando que el rostro de InuYasha se veía algo encendido, aquello era extraño en él, jamás enfermaba, se puso de pie presurosa aún descalza y pegó su mano a la frente del joven que solo entonces quitó las manos de dentro del haori mojado.

-¿Qué haces?...- preguntó haciendo un poco hacía atrás su cuerpo intentando evitar el roce con el de Kagome, algo asustado por lo que comenzaba a sentir.

-Quiero ver si tienes fiebre…- indicó con toda calma.

**_Ataque por amarte,_**

_**Ataque por besarte  
Es como un golpe de calor  
Que ataca si te miro yo**_

"Fiebre"… claro, fiebre era la que tenía, solo eso podía ser, pero cómo podía explicar lo que sucedía con su cuerpo, cómo explicar el hecho de que la sangre comenzaba a calentarse dentro de él y a acumularse en su zona intima, solo con sentir el roce del aliento de Kagome en su mejilla… y había tenido que dejarla ahí, dejarla antes de que ella notara lo que le estaba pasando a su cuerpo…maldición… qué le estaba sucediendo… ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que había maldecido este día… sin saber si volver o no, junto a los demás… claro que había percibido el despertar de sus sentidos frente a las hembras… pero jamás algo como esto, incluso debía de reconocer que en alguna oportunidad, hacía más de medio siglo, había elucubrado en su mente imágenes de él junto a Kikyo… pero jamás su cuerpo había reaccionado de forma involuntaria como ahora lo hacía... él siempre mantuvo el control… incluso frente a Kagome, y había que decir que esas ropas tan cortas que usaba, poco ayudaban, menos ahora, que notaba más abiertamente lo hermosa que eran sus piernas…gruñó…

-Maldición…- ahí estaba la dichosa palabrita otra vez…

Caminó en dirección al lugar en el que habían acampado durante la noche, comprendiendo que su ausencia de casi todo el día, lo único que lograba era retrazarlos a todos. De Naraku, ni muestras, luego de que obtuvieron casi la totalidad de la perla, aquel repugnante ser se había ocultado, enviando a algunas de sus pobres creaciones a hacer de las suyas, pero no podías confiarse de un ser tan traicionero como él.

-.-.-.-.-

Kagome permanecía sentada apoyada en el tronco del mismo árbol, donde la noche anterior InuYasha se subiera, algo extraño sucedía con él, primero pensó en que estaba enfermo, pero no era fiebre la que tenía, al menos no de la tradicional…¿pero qué estaba pensando?... sacudió la cabeza con algo de brusquedad, permitiendo que Miroku observara su acción.

-¿Algo que la preocupe, señorita Kagome?...- consultó el monje con amabilidad, mirando en la dirección que Sango y Shippo habían tomado en busca de algunas ramas que les sirvieran de combustible, la tarde pronto moriría y tendrían que hacer un fuego.

-¿Mmmm?…- fue lo que logró musitar, algo extraviada, no había podido dejar de pensar durante todo el día, en que cuando InuYasha le tomo la mano, para quitarla de su frente, temblaba... como si tuviera fuertes escalofríos… acaso podía ser lo que ella estaba imaginando…

-¿Es por el extraño comportamiento de InuYasha?... – consultó nuevamente le monje, logrando que Kagome fijara los ojos en él con bastante curiosidad.

-Algo así…- respondió dubitativa, después de todo llevaba mucho tiempo compartiendo con Miroku, pero no tocaban temas tan complejos, ya que sabía perfectamente que las manos aún se le escapaban de vez en cuando y lo pervertido que podía llegar a ser.

-Bueno…pues he notado como la observa últimamente…- aseveró

-¿Cómo?... – preguntó algo presurosa, creyendo que el monje confirmaría sus sospechas, después de todo ella no era tonta, sabía algo de hombres, al menos de sus comportamientos, gracias a las conversaciones de Yuca y Eri con respecto a sus novios…¿pero InuYasha?...

-Ciertamente siempre la ha mirado de una forma especial, cuando usted no se da cuenta, incluso por las noches muchas veces lo he descubierto contemplándola mientras duerme – Kagome se sonrojo fervorosamente ante las palabras de Miroku -… pero estos últimos días sus miradas son diferentes, digamos que esa misma expresión de devoción, pero mezclada con algo más… como si estuviera luchando con algo nuevo dentro de él…

-¿Algo nuevo?...- consultó, en parte sabiendo a lo que el monje se refería.

-Sí…- afirmó, manteniendo la expectación en Kagome, que mantenía sus ojos muy abiertos y puestos en su narrador - … pasión…- "pasión" se repitió en la mente de Kagome, como si aquella sola palabra le hormigueara en el cuerpo -… pero debe tener cuidado…- advirtió -… InuYasha es, un mitad demonio, no sabemos que tan salvajes o intensos puedan ser sus instintos…

"Salvajes"… "Intensos"… "Instintos"… aquellas tres palabras, por separado y en conjunto, lograban inquietarla… ¿debía temer?... quizás sí, pero de algún modo no podía tener desconfianza de InuYasha... ¿o sí?...

-Creo que lo que el monje Miroku tiene mucha razón …- se escuchó la voz del anciano Myoga, quien se sentó sobre la mochila de Kagome, que había dejado de ser la amarilla de un tiempo atrás, pasando ahora a ser de color rojo, debido a que la anterior sufrió un serio percance en una de las batallas, salvando su vida por cierto, al sostenerla colgada de la rama de un árbol, y que para rescatarla de dicha situación cierto hanyou, no encontró nada mejor que desgarrar sus tirantes, sin dejar opción para repararla. Ambos jóvenes se quedaron mirando al recién llegado atentos a sus palabras, las que siempre resultaban muy sabias y útiles - es que el amo InuYasha esta despertando a sus deseos reprimidos…

-¿Deseos… reprimidos?...- repitió Kagome, visiblemente sonrojada y acercándose un poco más, como intentando hablar más bajo.

-Pues sí… verá…- dijo el anciano tomando una posición bastante seria, dispuesto a comenzar con su explicación, cuando fue interrumpido.

-Myoga…- dijo en un tono algo burlón, el hanyou que llegaba de entre el bosque, caminando justo hasta el lugar en el que se encontraba la anciana pulga, se agachó para mirarla más de cerca, ignorando quizás de forma involuntaria al resto de los presentes -… veo que nada malo sucederá ya que te animas a venir…

-Esta equivocado amo, cosas en verdad complejas están por pasar…por eso estoy aquí…- dijo con mucha seriedad el pequeño Youkai, sin ser escuchado ciertamente, ya que InuYasha comenzó a olfatear el aire con sutileza, como si se tratara de algún perfume nuevo para él, girando su cabeza levemente en busca del origen de este aroma… hasta que se encontró de frente con los ojos oscuros de Kagome, la miró, recorrió con sus ojos dorados el contorno de su figura, como si el tiempo no transcurriera, ignorando la presencia de todos, como embelesado por lo que estaba descubriendo, reconociendo como nueva la esencia que brotaba desde el cuerpo de ella, ¿o quizás solo le parecía así ahora…, la blusa levemente ceñida a su pecho y luego a la cintura, el contorno de las caderas, algo más amplias, la piel de sus piernas que parecía tan suave, sintió un hormigueo en los dedos, deseando sentirlas, para luego prestar atención sin proponérselo, a un lugar bajo en su figura, desde donde provenía directamente su olor, más intenso y femenino…bajo aquel pequeño trozo de tela que llevaba por falda…subió la mirada esta vez por en centro de la blusa rosa, sonriendo levemente al pensar en lo fácil que sería arrancar los botones esos, con una de sus garras, continuó subiendo para encontrarse perdido en el rojo de sus labios, que le provocaron involuntariamente humedecer los suyos, cuando notó que ella lo hacía, y entonces volvió al punto de inicio, sus ojos que lo miraban entre asustada, interrogante e ¿inquieta?...

-Feh…- exclamo muy molesto, mientras que se ponía de pie en forma brusca, mirando a la mujer con ojos desafiantes, para alejarse enseguida, como si huyera… o al menos eso era lo que Kagome percibía de él.

Tanto Myoga, como Miroku se quedaron en completo silencio luego de presenciar la forma en que InuYasha escrutó descaradamente a Kagome, tanto que el sonrojo, producto del perturbación en la muchacha, aún permanecía adornando sus mejillas, claro que este fue rápidamente sustituido por la molestia y aquello terminó de convencer a los dos espectadores, de que era mejor callar.

Kagome se puso de pie, demasiado molesta, la actitud de InuYasha era algo que necesitaba comprender y con este juego que estaba llevando a cabo, ¿qué era lo que se creía?...lograría ciertamente que le digiera lo que estaba sucediendo…

InuYasha caminó rápidamente colina abajo en dirección a la continuación del bosque, encontrándose con Sango y Shippo, que ya venían de vuelta, cargado algunos leños y madera seca entre sus brazos, para la fogata, observaron como el hanyou paso justo por el lado de ambos, sin prestar si quiera atención en que estaban ahí. Sango abrió la boca para decir algo, y se quedó solo con el aire tomado, ya que InuYasha no le dio tiempo a palabra alguna. Se le quedaron mirando, ya que lo único que escucharon de él fue un ya común… maldición… de giraron al notar los pasos de una segunda persona, y a cada vez menos distancia, se aproximaba Kagome, con el ceño fruncido y los puños cerrados, paso ante ambos.

-Kagome… ¿qué…?- intentó preguntar Sango, sin lograr terminar la frase, Kagome iba cada vez más rápido, ignorándolos al igual que InuYasha.

-¿Qué sucederá?...- preguntó algo preocupado Shippo.

-No lo sé…- respondió Sango, y ahí se quedaron mirando a la pareja por unos segundos, para luego continuar su recorrido hasta los demás.

En tanto Kagome continuaba caminando tras InuYasha, acortando lo suficiente la distancia gracias al declive de la colina, como para llamarlo., dando cortos pasitos para no caer.

-¡InuYasha espera!...- pidió alzando la voz, preguntándose si él no lograba oírla, eso era imposible… pero no respondía, continuaba bajando la cuesta en dirección al espeso bosque – ¡InuYasha para!...- habló esta vez más fuerte, recibiendo una respuesta.

-¡Vete Kagome!...- sentía como se acercaba cada vez más y él de cierta forma necesitaba huir de ella y d ese aroma tan intenso que ahora llevaba encima… ¿por qué olía así ahora?... pero a la vez sentía que los pies no podían avanzar más rápido… como si deseara que lo alcanzara – maldición...—masculló entre dientes, molesto de encontrarse con esa estúpida sensación de necesidad nuevamente… ¿por ella?...

-No me iré sin hablar…- aseveró ella segura, sintiendo como la pendiente comenzaba a impulsarla con mayor velocidad, a este paso, inevitablemente caería.

-Que te vayas te digo – se giró molesto para enfrentarla finalmente, es que no entendía que él la estaba necesitando demasiado y eso lo asustaba… todo ese calor, unido a un sentimiento que ciertamente sabia que albergaba por ella, protección, pero esta vez, todo estaba siendo acrecentado por la "pertenencia"… por esta increíble necesidad de posesión… abrió los ojos sorprendido al notar hacía donde lo estaban dirigiendo sus propios pensamientos, además de encontrarse con que Kagome literalmente caía sobre él.

La reacción espontánea fue de recibirla, así que sacó rápidamente las manos de su haori y la sostuvo por la cintura, sin evitar el choque de sus cuerpos, quedando Kagome medio escondida en su pecho, el cabello azabache volando ayudado por una tenue brisa característica de la estación, le acaricio el rostro, impregnando de ella su olfato otra vez, como si no le hubiera costado suficiente el tratar de concentrarse en el olor de los árboles… y de pronto pareció como si todos sus sentidos fueran increíblemente sensibles a Kagome… el tacto de sus manos sobre la cintura pequeña, pareció quemarle en los dedos, sin embargo no le molestaba, al contrario era muy gratificante, apretando más sobre aquel lugar, con un sentimiento intenso, permitiendo por un momento que la pertenencia, superara al temor…ella comenzaba a incorporarse, con las manos apoyadas en el pecho del hanyou, respirando levemente agitada, pro la pequeña carrera y por la forma en que él tomaba su cintura, sin levantar aún la mirada. InuYasha podía percibir el aliento suave de Kagome a través de la tela de su ropa, golpearle el pecho, como su se tratara d una tormenta capaz de aniquilarlo, y el contacto de sus manos lo obligaron de forma instintiva a oprimirla contra su cuerpo, dejando escapar un sonido nuevo para la muchacha, que lo miro en el momento en que le pareció escucharlo… ¿gemir?... y la estaba mirando de un modo tan extraño…

Se aproximo a ella, sin preguntar, sin pensar, sin controlar más… con la punta de su lengua busco entrar, en medio de los labios de Kagome, que permanecía pasmada, sin saber si responder o no… había creado en su mente tantas veces un momento como este, a raíz del único beso que se habían dado al enfrentarse a la princesa Kaguya, siempre imaginando que la sensación suave de los labios de InuYasha en esa ocasión, se apasionaban por ella en algún rincón de algún bosque, lo que últimamente le entregaba sensaciones muy especiales… pero esto era pasión de entrada, sin avisos, respondió con su lengua, primero tímidamente, aún pensando demasiado en si lo estaba haciendo bien y en si al hanyou le gustaba, la respuesta la recibió de forma inmediata… gruñó… InuYasha sentía como le abría su boca en consentimiento y sus lenguas se encontraban… un gruñido profundo se le escapó, sintiendo la sangre correr gruesa por sus venas, pesada, obligándolo a respirar con dificultad, las manos comenzaron a bajar de la cintura a las caderas de esta mujer, que se le adhería a la piel, la tomó con fuerza, cuidando sin notarlo concientemente de no enterrar sus garras en ella, y la presionó contra su pelvis, gruñendo entonces de forma más fiera, salvaje… quizás demasiado, notando solo entonces la presión de las manos de Kagome contra su pecho y las palabras suplicantes saliendo de su boca.

_**¿Sabes?  
No puedo controlarme  
Me empujas casi hasta el final  
Después la cuenta sale mal  
**_

-Suéltame InuYasha…por favor…- pedía inquieta, el verlo comportarse de esa forma la asustaba… pero también la excitaba y eso la asustaba aún más -… déjame…- pedía con algo de desesperación, sin atreverse a mirarlo. Solo entonces el hanyou logró volver de aquella especie de trance en el que se mantuvo, respirando con excesiva dificultad, recorriendo con sus ojos el lugar, notando recién que estaban a corta distancia de sus amigos, que al parecer no había notado lo que sucedía, gracias a que la pendiente de la colina los resguardaba, Kagome continuaba luchando y solo entonces notó lo firme que la mantenía sostenida.

-Lo siento…- susurró soltándola de forma ruda, como si hubiese tomado una roca caliente, levantando estas en señal de alejarlas de ella, que se derrumbó sentada sobre la hierba, solo entonces lo miró con los ojos algo cristalizados, y confundida, las manos apoyadas poco más atrás de sus caderas, el cabello algo desordenado y aquellas largas piernas, a medio recoger, cubriendo de su vista justo lo que anhelaba -…maldición Kagome…- dijo sin pensarlo demasiado, notando como los ojos de la muchacha pasaban de confusión y algo más a visible furia.

-Osuwari…- le dejó caer aquella palabra que tanto detestaba, pero que en esta ocasión sin saberlo, le había entregado un poco de tranquilidad – eres tan molesto…- se puso de pie y se marchó dejándolo sin un reclamo.

-.-.-.-.-

Todos dormían excepción de InuYasha, que llevaba un buen tiempo despierto, acomodado contra un árbol, a diferencia de otras oportunidades en las que descansaba al lado de Kagome, esta noche cuido de guardar su distancia, no había podido dejar de pensar en lo sucedido, esa tarde, y por más que luchaba contra ella, este absurdo calor lo volvía a golpear al recordar en sus manos las caderas de Kagome…¿qué demonios era esto?...¿deseo?... no, no solo podía ser eso… no por Kagome…¿instinto?... sí eso debía de ser, después de todo él era un mitad bestia, en algún momento debía despertar algo así en él por una hembra… ¿pero por qué no por Sango?... por ejemplo, debía reconocer que la exterminadora era hermosa, o Kikyo… también era ella una opción…

-Maldición…- rezongó, no, todo este revuelo de sensaciones en su interior eran por Kagome, abrió sus ojos y la observó, dormida y tranquila en esa bolsa de tela que traía consigo, mirarla era una extraña mezcla entre ternura y deseos de hacerla suya sobre aquella misma acolchada bolsa… miró sorprendido a los demás como si sus pensamientos fueran públicos y pudieran ser oídos por el resto de los confirmados, dormidos presentes… suspiró con algo más de calma, al notar que ya todos estaban entregados a sus sueños, incluso el suyo… enfocó nuevamente los ojos en ella y olfateo el aire, sin poder resistirse a estar un poco más cerca.

_**Miel salvaje  
Dulce tentación  
No puedo más, ya no puedo más, ya no puedo más  
**_

Se aproximo sigiloso, agachándose junto al cuerpo extendido de Kagome, escrutando sus facciones, que se habían hecho visiblemente más adultas… ¿cuándo se había convertido en una mujer?... apretó los dientes y trago saliva, ante la oleada de sensaciones que iba descubriendo en su interior, pensando que la figura que estaba dentro de aquella bolsa, cerró los ojos respirando profundo, imaginándola… de pronto se sintió como Miroku, y movió la cabeza, negando a ver si de ese modo esas ideas y sensaciones se dispersaban de una vez. Sintió a Kagome moverse, girando para quedar sobre su espalda, descubriéndose los brazos y el pecho, de la cubierta de su portátil cama, y nuevamente estaba ahí ese calor agobiante que lo empujaba a perder su ya tan aprendido control… uno de los brazos extendido por sobre la cabeza y el otro encima de su estómago, en clara señal de un relajado dormir, el pecho subiendo y bajando al compás de sus exhalaciones, observó la forma de sus labios, apenas entreabiertos dejando que el aire entrara y saliera por ellos, desde ahí bajo por el mentón y el cuello, notando como se bordeaba de forma delicada y muy femenina según pudo apreciar, el hueso que marca el final del cuello y da inicio al pecho, deseando lamer justo en la hendidura que se producía ahí al respirar, acercó los dedos a ese lugar y contorneo con ellos el hueso, zigzagueando un poco adentrándose en el escote de su blusa, recogiendo los dedos antes de tocar más… su respirar se estaba volviendo pesado, y temía que alguien despertara con solo oírlo, ya que a sus sentidos era como una fuerte emanación, no sabía si realmente los senos de Kagome se habían hecho más grandes, o era el efecto que producía la ropa que ahora acostumbraba a vestir, dado que aquel uniforme de la escuela, había dejado de usarlo hacía un tiempo.

La vio moverse, otra vez de acomodaba, quedando esta vez de costado hacía él, se asustó primero, pensó que despertaría, o lo que es peor, que él la había despertado, pero no fue así, ella seguía durmiendo con aquella misma expresión apacible y él seguía respirando con dificultad… no pudo evitarlo… se fue acercando lentamente hasta ella, con las manos apoyadas sobre la hierba arrancándola incluso de lo inquieto que estaba, el sabor de su boca y de su lengua en contacto con la propia, llevaba horas torturándolo… se aproximo tanto, que contuvo el aire para no despertarla, y le acaricio los labios entreabiertos con la lengua, humedeciéndolos, conteniendo con dificultad los deseos de irrumpir. Kagome abrió los ojos, esculpiéndose con la mano uno de ellos, con una extraña sensación de calor en la boca, tocándose los labios y notando en ellos la humedad, miró a su alrededor sentándose, para encontrarse un paisaje muy similar al de la mañana, nuevamente Miroku dormía tomado de al cintura de Sango, junto a Kirara, y Shippo, pero… ¿dónde estaba InuYasha?...

-.-.-.-.-

Decidieron al día siguiente partir de vuelta a la aldea en donde vivía la anciana Kaede, Kagome recogió sus cosas, luego de que desayunaron, extrañamente sin InuYasha, que no había aparecido desde el día anterior, ya casi alcanzaban medio día y del hanyou ni rastro. Kagome comenzaba a inquietarse, tomo su arco y el carcaj, con la finalidad de salir a recorrer en su busca, Miroku y Sango decidieron ir por otro camino, aunque en realidad, el monje, deseaba dejarlos solos, él ya más o menos entendía lo que sucedía con InuYasha y debía dejar que la naturaleza siguiera su curso…

Kagome caminó en dirección al río en el cual la mañana anterior encontró al hanyou, se adentró un poco más saliendo muy cerca de la cascada que ahí existía, avanzo sigilosa, observando con detenimiento, para encontrarse con las vestimenta superiores de InuYasha sobre una roca, junto a colmillo de acero, frunció el ceño, era extraño que él dejara a colmillo, fijó la vista buscando en el agua, pro si el se encontraba nadando, para detenerse en el lugar en que la cascada golpeaba con fuerza al caer, para notar el platinado cabello del hanyou, que se estaba mojando… ¿por qué no la había escuchado?... probablemente por el sonido estrepitoso del agua, que igualmente bloqueaba su aroma…¿qué le sucedía a InuYasha?... daba gracias a Kami que no hubieran peligros cercanos, él estaba muy descuidado, e intranquilo, se escapaba de ella y hacía cosas extrañas, como el baño que ahora tomaba, nunca lo hacía solo, siempre se acompañaba de Miroku, justamente para que uno resguardara la espalda del otro.

Se apoyó en la misma roca en la que se encontraba la ropa de él, y comenzó a observarlo, aún no notaba su presencia y dejaba el agua caer sobre su rostro, jamás había tenido una visión como esa de InuYasha, él siempre cuidaba mucho de que sus momentos íntimos como este fueran alejados de todos, noto como parecía liberarse y eso era algo que InuYasha hacía solo en contadas oportunidades… por un momento sintió que era casi como lo que había sucedido la tarde del día anterior… bueno quizás después de todo Myoga tenía razón y el estaba liberando deseos reprimidos…¿pero por quién?...aquel pensamiento le erizo la piel, más aún cuando notó que él avanzaba directo hacía ella, y ciertamente no traía un semblante relajado…¿ por qué parecía molestarle su presencia?...

-¿Qué quieres?...- preguntó sin mucha delicadeza, con un tono arrogante y profundo en la voz, el pantalón mojado, estrujando su platinado cabello, sin mirarla, y no pudo evitar pensar, "aquí vamos otra vez"…

-Estaba preocupada por ti…- su tono permanecía sereno, no intentaba comenzar una pelea, se sentía algo confundida, por las cosas sucedidas, ese beso tan apasionado y reclamante que le había dado, algo de lo que ciertamente no sabía si hablar, y pro otra parte la sensación con la que se despertó a mitad de la noche… tenía los labios húmedos y algo le decía que no era su saliva… notó como InuYasha movía levemente sus orejas al recibir sus palabras, pero ni un solo músculo más demostró nada.

-Ya viste, estoy bien, ahora vete – le respondió, aún sin mirarla.

-¿Por qué?...- preguntó algo acongojada, ante las palabras de él.

-¿Por qué, qué?...- consultó, molesto, sin enfrentarla, sabía que estaba siendo rudo, pero que más podía hacer, la necesitaba lejos… maldición, otra vez la estaba oliendo y los huesos ya le dolían tanto estar bajo el agua fría, para apaciguar su temperamento, con un muy bajo resultado.

-¿Por qué te portas así conmigo?...- continuo preguntando, ahora acercándose más a él.

-Maldición Kagome… vete…- le pidió, estrujando las ultimas hebras de su cabello.

-¿Qué te hice?...- insistió, buscando ahora la mirada esquiva del hanyou.

-Kagome… vete…- solicitó, marcando cada palabra.

-¿InuYasha?...- necesitaba saber, que él mismo le explicara lo que le pasaba, ella podría entenderlo.

-Demonios mujer…- exclamó girándose hasta ella, ya al límite de algo, tomando los brazos de la mujer con fuerza y encarando sus confundidos ojos castaños-… ya no puedo controlar los deseos de hacerte mía… por eso quiero que te vayas… ¡vete!…- insistió soltándola con fuerza, casi arrojándola en la dirección por la que había venido. Se giró dispuesto a seguir metido en el agua hasta que todo esto finalmente se le pasara o muriera de una hipotermia, pero sintió como la delicada mano de Kagome lo sostenía por la muñeca, apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos tomando aire para no girarse, deseaba escapar, huir, pero también deseaba devorarla a besos… y a cada momento era peor… ¿se terminaría finalmente?...ya se estaba desesperando.

_**No me toques  
No me mires  
Que no aguanto más esta presión  
Se me va a parar el corazón  
Eres un imán  
Irresistible**_

Ella lo observó voltearse, los ojos le brillaban de un modo extraño e incitante, dorados y hermosos, pensó… se asustaba de lo que él estaba produciendo en ella, esto no estaba nada bien ¿verdad?... estaba comenzando al revés… ¿dónde quedaba el noviazgo?... ¿y la razón?...no lo sabía, bajo cualquier roca de las que se encontraban ahí, o tal vez arrastrada por la corriente del río, pero no le importaba demasiado, al menos no aún, sintió como la tomaba de las caderas de la misma forma brutal y ansiosa que la tarde anterior…presionándola contra la roca, por sobre su ropa, lamiendo abiertamente su boca, de forma extensa, inquieta, volviendo para meter su lengua entre los labios, buscando su lengua, Kagome aún sin reaccionar, pero tampoco lo rechazaba, era tan extraño y apasionante sentirlo así de estimulado, respirando pesadamente… puso sus manso sobre los brazos que la sostenían y comenzó finalmente a responder, InuYasha la sostuvo con más fuerza, pero esta vez frotándose contra ella, su pecho desnudo contra la tela de su blusa, soltó su boca, respirando muy jadeante y a cortos halitos con los ojos entrecerrados, comenzó a bajar por el mentón que la noche anterior contemplara deseoso, siguiendo camino por el cuello, escuchando como Kagome retenía el aire y lo liberaba con dificultad para no sonar afligida y aquello lo incitaba más aún, escuchar su deseo, se estaba convirtiendo en un reto.

-Sabes exquisita…- masculló casi en un gruñido, mientras que mordía su cuello, la manos bajando de la cadera hacía las piernas, buscando con los dedos la tersa piel, logrando que el roce suave de sus garras le erizara la piel, mientras que tomaba la tela de la falda en sus manos recogiéndola, buscando tocarla de forma más íntima…

-Ahhh…- liberó ella finalmente sin poder contener el aire mucho más, y aquello fue como adrenalina inyectada directo a sus venas.

-Te deseo… te deseo…como te deseo…- dejo salir esas palabras, todo lo que había reprimido durante tanto tiempo, ese anhelo de pertenecerle, de estar entre sus brazos y hacerla suya… suya, nada más…

-Podría ser cualquiera ¿no?...- preguntó inquieta, intentando separarse, comprendiendo que él le hablaba de deseo… pero no de amor…ciertamente no le importaría entregarse a él por muy violento que pudiera ser, dado su carácter de hanyou, incluso siendo honesta, más de alguna vez lo imaginó y aquello era parte de sus fantasías, pero no sin amor… así no tenía sentido…

-¿Qué?...- preguntó sin escucharla realmente, continuando con las caricias y apretándose más al cuerpo femenino, sintiendo la resistencia en ella.

-Esto es solo instinto… no puedo si…no hay amor…- dijo con la voz quebrantada… adolorida de las espinas que sus propias palabras insertaban en su garganta.

"Instinto"… aquella palabra se repitió en su mente, obligándolo a utilizar toda la energía que le fuera posible, para contener su deseo… sus ganas de ella… ¿acaso tenía razón?...la liberó, y entonces Kagome acomodó su falda algo desencajada, sin mirarlo…tomó el arco y el carcaj y le mostró una sonrisa esquivando los dorados y desconcertados ojos de InuYasha.

-Me iré a mi época, hasta que todo esto pase…- sentenció, segura y aún algo agitada.

La vio alejarse, y algo en el pecho le dolía… "Podría ser cualquiera ¿no?..."… se quedó con esa frase de Kagome, ahora recién escuchándola, ¿acaso tendría razón?... todo era más confuso ahora…

_**Dime  
¿Como amarte?  
Que tu amor es una maldición  
Y por ti he perdido la razón  
Eres un imán  
Irresistible**_

-.-.-.-.-

Kagome partió a su época y él se fue en busca de las respuestas que necesitaba, encontró a Myoga, visitando a Totosai, no tenía tiempo para visitas de cortesía, y menos para estar junto a un volcán, bastante tenía con su propio alocado termostato, tomó al anciano y se lo llevó, se dejó caer sobre la hierba en un lugar fresco y apartado.

-Myoga… necesito explicaciones…- dijo, dando por hecho que el Youkai, sabía de lo que le estaba hablando.

-¿Sobre qué amo InuYasha?...- consultó con malicia, ya que ciertamente sabía a la perfección lo que le sucedía, el hanyou se sonrojo fervorosamente.

-Pues… esto que me pasa…- le dijo molesto, indicándose a sí mismo.

-Ahhh…- exclamó, como si estuviera recién cayendo en cuanta de algo -… se refiere a los calorcitos, y a los pensamientos algo subidos de tono…

-Sí a eso…- respondió esperando que Myoga se silenciará, ya bastante tenía con sentirlo, para que además se lo estuvieran recordando.

-Y los deseos increíbles de rasgar algo… y tomar a su hembra… y…

-¡Myoga!...- exclamó en un tono que el anciano comprendió perfectamente.

-Bueno…- dijo, tomando una actitud seria y carraspeando un poco, para comenzar a hablar- verá, esto que usted esta experimentando, es producto de la madurez de su cuerpo, usted ya debería haber copulado al menos una vez, dadas las circunstancias caigo en la conclusión de que usted aún es virgen…¿me equivoco?...

-Myoga…- nombro en tono molesto, con los ojos cerrados, las manos dentro de las mangas d su haori y las mejillas prendidas. El anciano volvió a carraspear.

-Este despertar que usted esta sufriendo sucede solo cuando ya ha encontrado a la hembra correcta y ha reprimido sus instintos por mucho tiempo, sin seguir el cause natural de la vida… la vida se abre paso amo… de diferentes maneras, es inevitable…

-Pero Kagome…- titubeo antes de formular la pregunta -… dice que…podría ser cualquiera…

-¿Y usted lo siente así?...- consultó, notando como InuYasha solo negó con la cabeza – entonces vaya y dígale que la ama… - el hanyou entonces lo miró algo sorprendido, a parecer todo el mundo podía soltar esas palabras menos él – y deje que la vida tome su camino.

Se giró para observar al anciano, pero esta ya se había ido, sonrió levemente, sabiendo que por muy cobarde que la pulga fuera, era un hombre muy sabio y fiel.

Cruzó el pozo bastante entrada la noche, y se deslizo sigiloso, esperando que la familia de Kagome estuviese dormida, sería difícil intentar conversar con ella sobre lo que Myoga le había dicho, más aún, sabiendo que ella esperaba que le confesara lo que sentía… bueno tal vez una vez que lo reconociera, toda esta tortura de calores y deseos y extrañas, pero placenteras sensaciones se terminarían…la luz de la habitación de Kagome estaba apagada, se aventuró a entrar por la ventana, intentando ser lo más silencioso posible, notó que estaba solitaria, y sintiéndose solo, aspiró el aire de lugar, comprendiendo que el solo aroma de la muchacha le originaba un mar de sensaciones, y de pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió, sin dejarle oportunidad de mostrar su rostro arrogante, se quedó ahí, simplemente pasmado ante la visión que tenía, Kagome, envuelta en solo una toalla de baño…

-¿Qué… qué haces aquí?...- consultó demasiado nerviosa, sosteniendo la toalla con más fuerza en la unión sintiéndose demasiado vulnerable.

No supo que responder a la pregunta… sabía a lo que venía, a convertirla en su hembra, a saciar la sed que tenía de ella, esa necesidad que llevaba días sin dejarlo ni siquiera dormir… pero ¿cómo decírselo?... se acercó a paso raudo hasta ella, olvidando incluso el lugar en el que se encontraban, la rodeo con un movimiento demasiado perfecto, por la cintura, apretando con su mano la parte baja de la espalda femenina y pegándola a su cuerpo y cerrando la puerta tras de ella, agradeciendo a quien invento lo que en la época de Kagome se llamaba cerradura, ya que con ello aseguraba que nadie lo interrumpiría.

**_Ataque por tocarte  
Yo quiero enloquecerte  
Para jugar no vine aquí  
Yo quiero el diablo que hay en ti_**

-¿InuYasha?...- volvió a solicitar ella una respuesta.

-Vine a terminar lo que comencé…- le respondió, pegándola a la puerta y lamiendo el cuello aún húmedo por el baño que acababa de tomar.

-Pero…- intentaba que sus argumentos se interpusieran entre sus sensaciones y las de él, por que al apreciar el contacto de la lengua caliente de InuYasha en su piel, sintió que se desharía entre sus garras, cerrando los ojos por el placer que aquello tan simple le ofrecía.

-Te deseo…sí…- le repetía y sabía bien que no era lo que ella esperaba oír, pero igualmente aprisionaba sus caderas con las de ella, dejando que su voz sonara más profunda de lo habitual, producto de la excitación que comenzaba a hacerse evidente – te deseo demasiado… por que eres la que amo…

Kagome se quedo sin palabras, presionando sus uñas contra los brazos de la masculina figura, sintiendo como el bulto dentro del pantalón de InuYasha comenzaba a crecer, y su propia piel ardía al contacto de los besos.

-InuYasha…- susurró, como una suplica inquieta, moviendo ahora su cadera en contra de la del hanyou, de forma casi involuntaria, como abandonándose a su propio instinto, su deseo, logrando que él dejara escapar un gruñido al sentir la respuesta de Kagome.

**_¿Sabes?  
Sueño con apretarte  
Si sientes lo que siento yo  
Y estas ardiendo  
Dímelo  
Miel salvaje  
Dulce tentación  
No puedo más, ya no puedo más, ya no puedo más  
_**

Le tomó la mano que sostenía la toalla, justo cuando comenzaba a meter la lengua dentro de la boca de Kagome, indicándole que liberara el agarre, logrando que esta cayera hasta sus pies… luego ambas manos tocaron sus caderas, como antes, solo que ahora estaban desnudas bajo su tacto, lo que le hizo hervir la sangre, sintiendo el calor en su propia piel, necesitando liberarse de las piezas de ropa que en este momento lo estaban sofocando. Continuaba besándola, de forma hambrienta y nada delicado, mojando los labios de Kagome con cada caricia, apretándola contra la puerta, mientras que intentaba con la mano derecha quitar su haori, sorprendiéndose cuando notó las manos de ella que buscaban igualmente su desnudes.

-Kagome…- susurró inquieto, buscando los ojos castaños, que no se atrevían a mirarlo, sonrosada y húmeda aún por el baño, oliendo a excitación, cada vez con más fuerza, impregnando sus sentidos de esa esencia.

-Si vamos a hacer esto…- dijo observando finalmente los ojos dorados que buscaban algo dentro de ella, agitada y deslizando sus pálidos dedos por los hombros del hanyou, para dejar caer ambas prendas juntas, el haori rojo, y la camisa ocre que vestía -… debemos hacerlo juntos…- sentenció con un nudo en el estómago, sintiendo el aliento de InuYasha golpearle con fuerza el rostro, saliendo de él expulsado con ímpetu, volviendo a sentir los labios masculinos, posesionarse de los suyos, mientras que ella bajaba las manos hasta la cintura del pantalón rojo.

Quería explorar, lo que antes en sueños levemente imaginó, recordando la cantidad de veces que soñó que el entraba por su ventana en la noche y la tomaba, o simplemente la atrapaba en algún paraje del Sengoku, pro que debía confesar que lo había creado en su mente, más de una vez, incluso despierta, pero jamás sabría como era sentir a InuYasha dentro de ella, hasta que sucediera… quizás por eso daba rienda suelta a su imaginación, por que no lo creyó posible. Deslizó los dedos con cuidado y algo de nerviosismo, por las caderas, sintiendo el contacto con la piel desnuda del hanyou, que se dejaba entre ver a través de las aberturas que tenían sus pantalones a los costados… lo escuchó gruñir con suavidad, bastante cerca de su oído y aquello la incitó a buscar más, metiendo las manos dentro del pantalón, acariciando el vello que se crispaba en ese lugar, se sonrió al imaginar si este sería platinado al igual que su cabellos, InuYasha jadeaba en su oído, apretando las yemas de sus dedos contra la piel en su espalda, como esperando el ansiado paso que Kagome debía dar… tocarlo…

**_No me toques  
No me mires  
Que no aguanto más esta presión  
Se me va a parar el corazón  
Eres un imán  
Irresistible_**

Cuando sintió los dedos de ella rodear su hombría hinchada y caliente, desalojó el aire con fuerza, sintiendo una necesidad increíble de ¿despedazar algo?... no, era más que eso, era una necesidad imperante de acoplarse a Kagome y destrozarla de placer. Sentía como InuYasha se frotaba con más ardor contra ella, y mordía con insistencia su cuello, sentía la tirantez de la piel sobre su parte íntima y eso la tenía conteniendo el aire, estaba encontrándose con una pieza del cuerpo humano, nueva para ella, al menos al tacto, se sentía tan suave y no lo pudo evitar se atrevió a apretar aquella tensa zona a la que había llegado, respirando con dificultad… y ahí lo escuchó gruñir potentemente, como si fuera ¿una fiera?... se asustó por un momento, soltando el agarre, cuando notó que las manos de InuYasha la tomaban por la parte alta de los muslos, alzando sus piernas y dejándola suspendida en el aire, presionando con su propio cuerpo, obligando a su espalda dar un golpe contra la puerta, mientras que la sostenía por las nalgas sintiendo que el tacto en ese lugar era desesperante, jadeo ante ello notando como la boca del hanyou besaba alrededor de uno de sus senos… dos golpecitos en la puerta, los sacaron torpemente de lo que estaban abocados a hacer…

-Kagome… ¿esta todo bien hija?...- consultó la suave voz de su madre, InuYasha entonces la bajó, apoyando ambas manso en la puerta, respirando con tanta dificultad, que parecía incluso asfixiado. Kagome se giró de medio lado observando la puerta, para responder lomas calma posible.

-Sí mamá… es solo que me apoyé mal… - intentó disfrazar el golpe en la puerta, que de seguro fue lo que la alertó.

-Esta bien… duerme pronto…- pidió caminando lejos de la entrada a la habitación.

Kagome volvió a enfocar la mirada en el hanyou, que traía en sus manos la parte de arriba de su haori, por un momento sintió frustración al pensar en que él se preparaba para irse.

-¿Qué haces?...- preguntó esperando una respuesta que estaba segura la decepcionaría.

-Necesito libertad… no podemos quedarnos aquí…- sentenció, rodeando el cuerpo desnudo de Kagome con su haori y envolviéndola en sus brazos, la elevó sin preguntar nada, saliendo por la ventana, rápidamente hasta el pozo.

_**Dime  
¿Como amarte?  
Que tu amor es una maldición  
Y por ti he perdido la razón  
Eres un imán  
Irresistible  
**_

No cruzaron palabras hasta que InuYasha dejó a Kagome pisar tierra firme, retiró la improvisada vestimenta que la cubría, rozando con sus garras la piel de la espalda, Kagome suspiro ansiosa, todo estaba al mismo nivel en el que se encontraba en el momento en que su madre tocó la puerta. InuYasha lamió su boca, metiendo la lengua entre sus labios, deteniéndose por un momento en esa acción, tomando una de las manos de Kagome, para llevarla hasta su sexo inquieto y duro, gruñendo entre el beso, esta vez con total libertad, al sentir como ella lo oprimía con sus dedos delgados. Acarició con sus manos, los senos ambos a la vez, presionándolos en forma circular, logrando que ella soltará el aire sorprendida de la sensación tan exquisita y nueva, InuYasha la volvió a alzar, dejando sus pechos a merced de su boca, lamiendo con cuidado uno de los pezones, y respirando sobre él, sorprendido de la reacción de aquel pequeño montículo, endurecido y expectante, se lo llevó a la boca, mordiéndolo al borde, entre el placer y el dolor.

-Ahhh...- la escuchó respirar con una extraña mezcla entre angustia y ansiedad, se inclinó con ella para dejarla sobre la hierba, quedando rodeados por las grandes raíces del árbol que los cobijaba.

La beso nuevamente en los labios siempre de forma intensa y profunda, para luego arrodillarse y observarla, puso sus manos cruzadas y firmemente sobre las caderas de Kagome, tomándolas desde bajo su cuerpo, para de un solo y preciso movimiento girarla, dejando la femenina figura de espaldas a él. La muchacha por un momento sintió que un escalofríos la recorría, todo lo que InuYasha hacía, le resultaba tremendamente excitante y sin embargo una la de temor la recorría al pensar el lo salvaje que podía ser, y contradictoriamente, aquello también la estimulaba…

_**Quiero enamorarte, quiero amarte  
Quiero respirarte, quiero amarte  
**_

Notó como desanudaba el cinturón de su pantalón, mirando de reojos desde la posición en que él la había dejado, sus acciones, pasó un brazo por bajo el cuerpo femenino, empujando el vientre de ella hacía arriba, indicándole que se arrodillara, Kagome cerró los ojos esperando lo que vendría, tragó saliva, inquieta, temerosa, pero increíblemente deseosa… pero contrario a lo que esperó, un gemido de placer se le escapó al sentir la humedad de la lengua de InuYasha, al misma que antes se encontrara en su boca hurgando, ahora lamía su ingle, se sonrió levemente, al recordar que después de todo era un mitad bestia… y como la excitaba eso…

Recorrió con la punta de la lengua los pliegues de la intimidad de Kagome, embriagándose del exquisito aroma que de ella emanaba, buscando su sabor, la esencia que producía aquel inigualable olor, comenzando a lamer de forma más profunda, cada vez que la escuchaba afligirse, esperando que con cada nueva y más profunda lamida, ella respondiera del mismo modo y así lo hacía, aferrándose a la hierba cada vez que sentía como InuYasha se adentraba con su lengua en ella… de pronto lo dejó y experimento la necesidad de sentirlo nuevamente.

Se inclino sobre Kagome, permitiendo que ella sintiera su virilidad enardecida y tensa rozarse contra su entrada, tuvo una primera necesidad de escapar de lo que vendría, con algo de temor quizás finalmente avisándole a su razón que estaba a punto de recibirlo dentro de ella, y eso la asustaba, ¿quizás no sería gentil?... ¿quizás dolería?...

_**No vas a negarte, quiero amarte  
No puedo más, no puedo más  
**_

-InuYasha…- balbució notablemente inquieta, sintiendo como él posaba su mano abierta sobre su vientre y se inclinaba hasta alcanzar su oído derecho, quitando el cabello que cubría esa zona susurrando…

-Tranquila…no te dañaré… - respiraba con dificultad y muy excitado, permitiendo que su aliento caliente le rozara las mejillas - … yo solo quiero hacerte… mi hembra… - la voz profunda e inquietante le devolvió las oleadas de exquisita excitación, y un profundo deseo de pertenecerle, que eran las detonantes de que ahora se encontrara en esta situación.

Sintió como le lamía el oído que acababa de ser el receptor de sus palabras, para erguirse lo suficiente como para observar el lugar por el que debía entrar… el lugar por el que su cuerpo había estado clamado todos estos días, llevándolo al borde de la locura, hasta que comprendió que inconscientemente, y quizás también demasiado conciente, la había escogido como su mujer, su hembra, su compañera y amante. Movió la punta de su intimidad, rozando la de Kagome, sintiendo como una fuerte corriente le recorría la espina, obligándolo a empujar…la escucho clamar, dentro del gruñido ronco que él expulso, con aquella misma extraña forma, entre ansiosa y angustiada, algo que lo estimulaba fuertemente, y comenzó a contornear su cadera moviéndose dentro de ella, sintiendo como su carne lo albergaba en un calor casi sofocante, notando como poco a poco Kagome comenzaba a acompañarlo en los movimientos, arqueando su espalda y elevando su cola, como permitiéndole una entrada más plena, empujándose contra él, cuando la embestía, cada vez con más rapidez, agitado y angustiadlo también, disfrutando del placer que sentía y que ella le dejaba reconocer entre sus propios gemidos, y buscando el mayor que su instinto le indicaba que debía venir

Se inclinó sobre su espalda, aferrándose al cuerpo sudado de Kagome, empujando con fuerza dentro de ella, sintiendo como gimoteaba cada vez que él lo hacía, sintiendo que aún no era suficiente, que debía entrar más. Kagome sentía la fuerza con que arremetía contra ella, de forma salvaje e incluso levemente dolorosa, los huesos comenzaban a resentirse ante los golpes que él le propinaba, pero la sensación de placer era mil veces superior, logrando que su aliento escapara de ella, en forma de gemidos, jadeando ante la potencia que sentía por parte de InuYasha, que la oprimía con tanta fuerza, como su deseara entra más incluso.

**_Muero por tenerte, quiero amarte  
Quiero deshacerte, quiero amarte  
No puedo más, ya no puedo más, ya no puedo más  
_**  
De pronto, sintió como sus rodillas dejaban de tocar el piso, ente la fuerza con que InuYasha la sostenía, acometiendo contra ella, de forma increíble, tanto que sentía que se partiría su cuerpo en dos, pero fuera de toda lógica estaba fascinada con la sensación, simplemente entregada a las sensaciones que le estaba arrebatando, mientras lo escuchaba gruñir ferozmente y entre todos los sonidos que emitía su nombre era lo único audible…Se apoyó en el brazo que le cruzaba la cintura, notando como InuYasha literalmente la elevaba de sobre la hierba, entrando en un éxtasis que le estaba siendo traspasado, su respirar pesado y doloroso, caía sobre su nuca, mientras que intentaba despejar con el rostro su hombro derecho, lográndolo solo parcialmente, sin poder esperar más…

Y sintió los afilados colmillos, romper su piel, incrustarse en ella, provocando un placentero dolor, que se mezcló con la sensación de desborde que le caldeaba el vientre, en el momento en que sintió que una explosión increíble en todo su ser se efectuaba, golpeando con su sangre sus pezones, sus labios, su intimidad. Como si se fuera a salir de ella, como si su cuerpo no fuera capaz de contenerlo… y es que estaba recibiendo las sensaciones más absolutas que jamás logró imaginar… ciertamente esta vez, la realidad superaba cualquier ficción creada por su mente…y tras ello, escuchó el gruñido salvaje, profundo y provocador, que InuYasha dejo escapar, irguiéndose con los parpados apretados, los músculos de sus brazos marcados al máximo, tanto por la tensión dentro de él, como por sostener a Kagome elevada en el aire, los colmillos dejando que unas leves y rojas gotas de sangre cayeran manchando sus labios, completamente perdido en su placer… bestial… como si no le importara que todos alrededor se enterarán que había escogido a su hembra, derramándose dentro de ella, la mujer que era capaz de sustentar su feroz instinto, respondiendo a el, como jamás imagino, que aquel delicado cuerpo humano pudiera. Suspirando luego de la tensión liberada… agitado al igual que ella, dejando con algo más de cuidado y con un gran esfuerzo que Kagome apoyara sus extremidades en la hierba, dejándose caer ambos de costado, aún sin salir de su húmeda intimidad, conservando unos instantes de silencio, para que sus cuerpos se organizaran dentro, permitiendo que las funciones se regularizaran, abrazándola de forma protectora y amante… besando su cabello alborotado y tan suave, mientras que Kagome acariciaba el brazo que la apresaba…tan cansada, pero feliz…

-¿Te hice daño?...- consultó preocupado, comprendiendo la intensidad de lo que acababa de hacer, sintiendo que se le erizaba la piel de solo recordarlo.

-No…- negó Kagome, moviendo con lentitud la cabeza, intentando abrazarlo más desde la posición en la que se encontraban- pero creo que dormiré un día entero…- rió divertida, escuchando como InuYasha sonreía algo nervioso, había comprobado varias teorías, entre ellas, que efectivamente su vello era platinado, luego sonrieron ambos, al sentir las cosquillas de la separación física, ya que la naturaleza había hecho lo suyo, liberando a un hanyou, bastante más relajado del húmedo lugar en que Kagome lo resguardaba. Se giró, dentro del abrazo, quería mirarlo, y sonreírle… ver si él era feliz…como ella…

-¿Por qué aquí?...- consultó, enfocando los ojos del hanyou, que fulguraban exquisitamente, gracias a los rayos lunares que se filtraba a través de las hojas del árbol, al igual que su platinado cabello, que no era otro más que el árbol del tiempo.

-Por aquí comenzó todo…- respondió con calma observando los castaños ojos de su Kagome, le acarició el hombro, en la parte donde ahora dos pequeñas incisiones de marcaban, aún el tono rojo de la sangre que comenzaba a cicatrizarlas.

-¿Todo?... – continuó consultando, sabía que se refería a que ella había roto el hechizo, pero deseaba escuchar algo más…

-Sí… aquí me liberaste del sello… aquí comprendí que te necesitaba… aquí hemos venido muchas veces por separado y juntos… aquí debías liberarme, de mi temor, la última atadura que tenía para amarte… - respondió acomodando el cabello Kagome, que ciertamente deseaba decir algo, pero no tenía palabras que explicarán sus sentimientos

-InuYasha… yo… no…- balbuceo, emocionada, pegándose más al cuerpo de su amado hanyou

–Tranquila… lo sé…siempre lo he sabido…

**Fin**

**Ufff… Aquí Anyara agotada por tanta cosa ¿no?... bueno ciertamente este era un capricho que tenía que sacarme si no, no podría vivir… **

**Bueno solo espero que les haya gustado, ya que a mí, me quemó las pestañas, al igual que a Lorena, una muy buena amiga que se desveló elucubrando la trama de este fic, y ansiosa por leerlo, espero que el resultado te agrade amiga…**

**Besitos y nos estamos leyendo… Siempre en amor…**

**Anyara**


End file.
